Dr Addison's Strict Bedside Manner
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Dr. Addison decides a more unique strict bedside manner is nedded to to fight the indicitive bad study habits of a college coed who is not sleeping and has fatigue.Warning: Includes spanking of an adult.Don't like don't read.  Please read/review.
1. Chapter 1

1,N Grey's Anatomy

Grey's Anatomy_1

Disclaimer: I am a fan and watcher of Grey's Antimony and its interesting characters neither of which I own or make any money from the writing or posting of this story.

This story is proof that if you have a story request and is willing to work with the writer your fantasy can appear for your reading enjoyment. All characters interacting in this story are adults. POV paragraphs in italic. Thank you to vampchic1452 for being my Beta Reader. Finally a special thanks to the co creator of the dialogue johannashine who tirelessly has given of her time to create prose that puts the reader in the story.

Addison Shepherd-OBGYN Doctor

Julia-Chronic Fatigue Patient

(Full name is) Seattle Grace Mercy Hospital, Space Needle seen from hospital.

Chapter One:

College coeds have a tendency to think they are invincible, but if they abuse their sleep cycles and bodies, the results of sleep fatigue and immunity shut down are not at all unexpected.

Especially not to the hospital staff of Seattle Grace Mercy Hospital Grey's and one very dedicated doctor, Addison Shepherd, who firmly believes females who don't take care of themselves and abuse their bodies no matter how pretty the package they are wrapped in need a physical lesson to learn self discipline!

Julia was just such a young lady and her study habits and accompanying procrastination were exactly the young woman's health occurrence that she was damn sick of seeing and was determined to change one behind at a time. She reasoned her poor study habits and procrastination on her major history paper was justified. Then there were the chapter after chapter of boring Social Sciences, Geography.

Julia was supposed to read and do the questions, but instead she forced the reading into blocks of time in the middle of the night and shabbily not living up to her potential answered the essay questions. Her pajama pant clad butt squirmed in her chair remembering the consequences of such unsatisfactory work effort at the hands of her mother and her wooden spoon!

When things get bad enough and poor study habits and all time study sessions become the norm, it is inevitable the body is going to take a beating. While the brown haired twenty three year old could not have known it as she put on a pair of navy cotton brief panties and pulled them up over her bottom noticing in the mirror part of her lower round butt cheeks were hanging out of the bottom of the panties. Then she put on a short jean skirt especially tight in the seat showing off her panty clad butt through the denim fabric snugly across her bottom.

The college coed took a taxi to Seattle Grace Mercy Hospital and was told she would be seen by Dr. Addison Montgomery. Julia was confident there was a pill she could give her to make her feel better and take her out of this funk of Chronic Fatigue.

The taxi cab arrived at the multi story hospital and Julia could see the sphere of the Space Needle, which was the most recognizable sight of the Seattle skyline. Soon inside and checked in to an emergency room. Julia lay down on the bed feeling very tired and closed her eyes until the doctor arrived.

Doctor Addison Shepherd entered the room with a flick of her long reddish brown hair to around her shoulders and shut the door.

Julia explained her symptom and non-ability to sleep even in the day. Dr. Addison did the routine checks and began to quiz Julia about her college student habits.

Addison continued to make her diagnosis, but she was pretty sure it was just like the dozens of college young ladies she had seen before who acted like children instead of adults when it came to their health. Chronic fatigue brought on by all night study sessions and actually forcing their bodies to sleep during the day, throwing off their designed and need rim sleep.

Addison looked into the deer in the headlight eyes of Julia and decided enough was enough. Julia was not out partying all night; she was just a procrastinating student.

It was time for Julia to get a dose some needed medicine.

"I want you to get up and go to the bottom of the bed, pull your skirt up around your waist and pull your panties down so you're bare bottom is bending over for me.

"I will be right back with your dose of medicine I have determined necessary for your present condition."

Julia sat up and got off the bed.

Reluctantly she moved down to the end of the bed, but stopped at pulling up her jean skirt and panties.

Dr. Addison walks up behind her and gives her a firm "spank" on her bottom.

"Young lady when a doctor gives you an order you obey.

Julia rubs her bottom to sooth the sting from the reprimanding spank.

Julia reluctantly pulls down her blue jean off her bottom followed by her navy cotton brief size panties. Bare white arch was soon reluctantly up in the air as Julia followed doctor's orders.

"That's better now I hope you will mind like you just did. I will be back to deliver your medicine." Addison said with a smile as she looked at her female patient.

Patient's POV:

_Why do I have to bare my butt?_

_She could just give me the injection in the arm. Julia thought before the firm spank from Addison. _

_Who would have thought that she can be that strong and firm?_

Julia wasn't so sure any more about her medicine would be an injection or a pill. But this woman couldn't spank her, could she?

She was an adult now, okay. She didn't act like one, but her mom was the only one who had ever spanked her before.

_All this questioning about my study habits, like she could read my mind. She knows that I'm a procrastinator... but she is a doctor, she is supposed to help me, feel better, not to punish me like a child._

_That spank was just because, I didn't bare my butt, like she told me too! _

_Now I will get my medicine like any other patient and __then__ I will go home and feel better._

_I have to admit I felt a tingle as she told me to bare my butt, but this could not happen, or could it? _

_What is it about hearing those words that made her butt squirm? They always had._

_Still,why not just give me the shot in my arm and why do I have to bare my butt? _

Julia's thought was interrupted just as Addison's hand hit her butt.

"Ahh, what was that for?" Julia asked, as she rubbed her stinging bottom.

When her doctor, Addison left the room, Julia continued rubbing her butt and wondering what Addison meant by, "I hope you choose to mind like you just did". She was here to get a medicine and to stop feeling so shitty, so she could function again and get restful sleep again.

And who was this doctor to spank her. Only my mother can spank me. I want my medicine and then I leave.

I'm not a child that learns a lesson when you spank her bottom!

Wow, this really hurts! Isn't she supposed to free me from pain and help me feel better, not make it worse!

The hard spank she had given her as a grown woman was really embarrassing.

I'm 23 years old, and been treated like a child. I hope the medicine acts fast and I can go home.

"Oh, ah, umm could you be a little more careful please, I want to sit on my butt."

Julia said as Addison gave her the shot.

Julia got the feeling, that Dr. Addison knew patients like her and didn't exactly like them.

Now she had to pay for this. Too bad, she couldn't see Dr. Addison's face, as she gave her the shot in her cute bottom she was confident Dr. Addison was enjoying seeing.

Julia would like to see that.

I'm pretty sure she likes this situation. That I lay bare butt before her and she is my doctor and can choose the treatment.

The bratty patient was taken out of her thoughts by Dr. Addison's questions.

Typical doctor questions but still she didn't see why her doc needed to know all her habits for the treatment. "Why are you asking all this? I'm a student; I don't have a typical eating habit. I eat and sleep when I have the time. You were a student herself, you probably remember the crazy study hours and stuff like that. So can I go home now, please?"

Julia felt little twinge of panic in her stomach, as it was becoming apparent Doc Addison's bedside manner had a bite.

"Watch it young lady or I may decide to flush out all that crappy junk food you have been putting in your system. Do you eat junk food and meals in a rush? Perhaps it's the Kleister Tube you really need to whip you back in shape!"

"No need to flush me out with an enema my bathroom habits are fine and on schedule."

Julia decides to move the conversation along to a conclusion.

"Are you done with my checkup, I really have a lot to do tonight and need to go home."

The recalcitrant patient wanted to leave. She had a feeling, Dr. Addison had something against her, and she just wanted to leave, pretty fast.

She was a nice woman, pretty and a good doctor, for sure, but her bed side manner gave her reason to pause as Addison's characteristics reminded Julia of her mom when she was in big trouble, which she was when her mother was her disciplinarian. That was this was now and she was an adult woman, so before Dr. Addison got a chance to act like her mom in this type of situation she wanted to leave.

Doctor Addison jabbed the shot into her bottom cheek, giving her the injection that stung going in as the college coed felt the B12 shot being administered. That was sure to leave her butt sore! Julia recognized as her reality.

Addison tells Julia, "Don't you roll those eyes at me. It appears to me that it is time for one on one coaching, Julia." Doctor Addison lectured.

"I am afraid your choices have determined the current state of your bottom as we tackle this study issue from behind, young lady."

"We will call it coaching to help you remember to study in equal intervals, which solidify your good health and maximize your academic efforts"

Let me know what you think is about to happen next.

Thank you

Your review accompanying comment and story alerts put the next update on the front burner and let me know this story is important to you.


	2. Chapter 2

2, Dr. Addison's Patient's Special Elevator Ride.

Exam Room

Julia looked at Addison: "Does that mean, what I think it means. Only my mom spanks me, and you are my doctor, you can't spank me, even when you call it coaching! Please, no, don't."

Clever girl, okay pull up your panties and jeans. Dr. Addison remarks  
>Julia does just that inwardly smiling at her calling the female doc's bluff.<p>

Hallway

Addison smiles and grabs a stunned Julia by the arm, opens the door and the next thing Julia knows they are walking through corridor after corridor and no one is stopping her. Why is no one stopping her? She just passed her fellow doctor Meredith with her long blonde hair and she acknowledged and smiled like a cheshire cat at Addison.

Then, here was the worst thing, she smiled and held her bottom like it was a secret joke between the two medical professionals.

This was getting really uncomfortable for her. Julia didn't know where they were going. She tried to free her arm from the grip, but that only bought her a stern look form Addison and then she squeezed her arm harder.

"Where are we going?" Julia asked for another time really concerned now.

Hoping she would get an answer this time. She got the feeling, that the spanking wasn't a bluff an all.

But this couldn't happen and what had happened between Meredith and Addison. What was there secret? But for now she had to concentrate on herself and hope that would reach there goal eventually.

Elevator Spanking

"boing" the elevator bell sounded and Julia found herself escorted into a very empty elevator.

Julia relieved she would be able to use her botty that looked so good in her jean skirt to distract the pretty brunette doctor.

The elevator doors closed and the started its upward climb.

"Your goose is cooked now missy." Addison said with a sly smile stopping the elevator in between floors with a jolt.

"I want you to follow my instructions to the letter is that understood young lady?"

"I want you to step back two steps from the rail and pull your jeans down and bend over at the waist."

Little did dear Julia know that Meredith had sweet talked the security guard to put the elevator offline for Addison's spanking, so she was actually trapped in the elevator with the strict pretty doctor, that looked like Kate Walsh.

There was one caveat Meredith would be watching a splice cam live while the main security cam showed a loop of an empty elevator.

"Clever, right girl, right out of Mission Impossible, hmm Julia." Dr. Addison said.

Julia didn't know what to think now. This couldn't be really happing. But the tone in Addison's voice left no room for discussion.

So she decided to obey and did as she was told to. Was she really getting a spanking in a hospital elevator?

Maybe she could stop it.. she couldn't make it worse now, could she?

"Isn't there another way. I have not been spanked for years. I will act responsible from now on. Including having reasonable study hours and eating more healthy food."

However, she could see as she talked, that Addison wasn't going to change her mind.

In Dr. Addison's mind Julia had to pay, for her bad habits and must pull up her jean skirt, lower her own panties and bend over the elevator rail for what was sure to be an unpleasant time.

While Julia hoped that she didn't get it on the bare butt, inside she knew better already and now to find out Meredith would be watching her getting spanked as well was embarrassing.

Julia to Addison's delight had obeyed pulling up her short jean skirt he doctor's orders.

There was the lovely Julia exposing her skin tight Carolina Blue panty clad bottom which shined in the light from above in the lit elevator.

Addison was mesmerized not in the least bashful about spanking the taunt panties clung to the muscles of her lower fleshy bottom cheeks bent over in front of her.

"Bend Over more my sweetie, really stick that butt up for me properly, so I can get at it."

"But I haven't been spanked since my early teens" Julia whined

**Patient POV:**

Why was the damn elevator not moving. Surely someone was alerted and the elevator will begin moving that would stop this spanking nonsense.

Julia knew her panties were tight across her bottom and Addison would be able to make out her butt crack delineating her behind cheeks. I watched out of the corner of my blue tinted eyes as she raised her hand high to start spanking me on my thread bare thin cotton brief panty clad bottom.

Julia got ready steeling herself for the first spank and its accompanying sting she knew but had not felt in so many years.

**A Patient's Reaction**

Instead in a move that even surprised Julia and she lowered her hand and rubbed the seat of the cool cotton thin panties and the brown haired coed moaned in ecstasy instead of in pain.

Addison cupped the cotton panty material cupping the baby fat of her butt muscles and rolling and massaging her palms into deeply into her ** flesh. Julia's moans were those of arousal and she naughtily wiggled her ** believing that her merited spanking was about to become history.

Had she gotten the female doctor's attention?

This wasn't bad at all. This woman knew what she was doing. Julia hoped, that Addison only searched for an undisturbed place and that was this elevator definitely.

Maybe she should turn around, face Addison and enjoy this moment. One moment she thought she was getting a spanking from her doctor and now this.. this must have been her lucky day

She enjoyed the massaging and the contact. And realized that she was getting damply.. she slow moved her body and tried to look Addison in the eyes, was she enjoying this as much as she?

Julia relieved she would be able to use her botty that looked so good in her jean skirt to distract the pretty brunette doctor.

Taking the initiative she turned around and looked deeply in Addison's eyes.

"Not so fast missy," spinning her back around and pressing down her back making her panty clad ass the focus of the lady doctor's agenda.

Julia's folly was believed she could use her assets to foil her spanking.

"Spank!, "Spank!", "Crack' her bottom was heating up fast and Addison could feel the through her H&M panties. "Spank, Crack, Whack!"

What is Julia feeling knowing no help is arriving and her spanking obviously will be painful! And things were about to get worst as Julia was ordered and did pull down her own panties to the back of her knees. Now her red bottom with two distinct even redder handprints visible on her red bottom pleased Addison.

As she was brought back into the ordered position she saw, that there was no way out of this. She was the one with the panties down, bending over in an elevator.

In the back of her mind Julia knew that she deserved this spanking, but a big part of her still didn't want to believe this.

Maybe this spanking will help her remember her student day' responsibilities, Dr. Addison lamented to herself.

Julia a little unnerved by the current event taking place, asked Addison.

"Do you really want to spank me, because of my bad study, eating and sleeping habits.

Like you were totally responsible as a student? You must have make mistakes as a student too, and I bet no one spanked you for. Why is this elevator not moving?

Patient Julia's POV:

The spanking had stopped and though my butt was burning like frying hamburger meat, it was finally over. Julia untended her bottom and Doctor Addison even heard Julia syed in relief.

"You must be joking if you think your spanking is over young lady."

Julia flips her brown hair around her ears as she looks back into the stern face of Doctor Addison.

"Pull your panties down, so my lifestyle coaching can continue to make an impression on your butt in a most memorable way!"

Julia with her ... eyes looked crestfallen, but reached back and pulled her panties of her red hot bottom.

As the panties reached the hollow of the back of her knees, she felt very welcoming cool breeze on her scorched kiester.

Julia looked at Addison. She couldn't take more. Her butt was already on fire and now with her panties down. But as she looked in Addison's face, it was clear that she wanted to do her job right and that the spanking was not over yet.

She felt how warm her butt was, she could image how red it was, but it was getting worse and by now she fully knew that she deserved it. She never would admit it to Addison, but she knew it.

Addison didn't notice the damply in her panties. This situation was embarrassing enough.

Lady doc's patient was about to find out just like when was a girl of ten, once again what a bare bottom blistering spanking felt like especially after not being spanked in over a decade.

Dr. Addison emphatically spoke to an ever concerned college coed trapped in the stuck elevator.

"Any smart ass sass about my coaching now young lady?"

This was becoming scary for Julia with this woman who claimed to be coaching her.

"Very well, now that your panties are down, it is time to correct your faults." Addison shared her patient's future.

Now that her panties were down it Addison determined evilly there was some unblemished white ass cheek to spank anew sure to erupt in new pain.

Addison raised her hand and brought her hand down hard across the firm globes of the twenty three old women's ass.

"SPANK!" this was by far the most painful spank and it showed.  
>Julia howled in pain as the unspanked flesh turned a bright red from the heavy handed way that last spank had been administered.<p>

Julia instantly let go of the bar and leapt up clutching her burning ass with both hands, not caring she was showing her brown eye to her doctor. The cool breeze was welcome and she let out another sign of relief. She enjoyed this short moment before bending over again, waiting for the next swat and hoping that Addison didn't notice the damply in her panties. This situation was embarrassing enough.

Julia never felt that pain in her ass. Where did this woman get as that strength from? She was already spanking her for quite a time and now this.

She had to rub her butt; it was burning now, every single part of it. She covered every spot, and her seat-spot, and Julia knew that Addison wasn't finished yet.

As she tried to decrease the pain, she totally forgot that she was showing her doctor everything below.

Julia's thoughts at the spanking. Her butt was feeling like he was on fire now. But Addison didn't stop.

She whimpered and couldn't hold the tears back any longer. And she was still wearing her panties, hoping, that she could keep them up.

"Please Addison I will be a good girl, I learned my lesson Ahhh"  
>where did this strange come from.<p>

She felt like the little girl again, that was being punished by her mom. But she also felt relieved, that somebody took action and teaches her that when you are not acting like an adult you're not treated like one.

But the pain was getting worse and she tried again to save her butt from the spanks..

As she was brought back into the ordered position she saw, that there was no way out of this. She was the one with the panties down, bending over in an elevator.

And in the back of her mind Julia knew that she deserved this spanking, but a big part of her still didn´t wanna believe this. Maybe when she remembers Addison of her student days.

"Do you really wanna spank me, because of my bad study, eating and sleeping habits. Like you were totaly responsible as a student? You must have made mistakes as a student too, and I bet no one spanked you for it.

Why is this elevator not moving? Julia asked unsure of how this was going.

I am gonna let u in on a lil secret. There is a reason the elevator is not moving Meredith has sweet talked the security guard into reporting it off line for repair.

"What? Why?

Oh and it gets better "Spank" Spank, Spank, Spank as a series of spanks started the college coeds spanking in earnest.

Meredith has spliced into the elevator feed and she is watching you with your jeans down and panty clad ** stuck up high in the air.

Spank,Spank, Spank,Spank and Addison's panty crotch was damp as she was sure Meredith's was watching wondered how how was Julia handling things? Embarrassed, humiliated and a little mad were the adjectives that best described Julia's mood.

Julia told Addison. "No, that can't be true. Nobody is seeing this and the elevator stopped because you hit a button.

The college coed had to tell herself this. Anything else was to humiliating. She was being spanked by a doctor and another one was watching!

And the worst part deep inside she enjoyed it.. She liked this situation, being in Addison's hands. Julia had to do what Addison wanted. She had no choice in the matter. Whatever it was as the spanks got harder and burned deeper, that thought was getting her even more wet. She wondered would Addison notice.

Her butt was already getting warm after that swats. She wanted to rub it with her hands, but wasn't sure if she was allowed to.

Julia reached back to have her hand slapped away

"Slap", "Spank","Slap", "Spank", "Slap", "Spank"

Julia's reaction to those upper thigh spanks taught her very quickly to mind.

"Yes mam. Im sorry."

Julia now agreed to obey.

Julia put her hands on the rail of the wall for support as these spanks were considerably harder now and hurt her butt very much.

Before she could even begin to panic about her predicament, Addison proceeded to give Julia, her recalcitrant patient now bare bottomed a further, hard lesson with her hand letting her hand sink in and remain on her bright red hot bottom after each swat. Her hand actually now felt like a paddle as the cumulative effect of all the spanks built an impossible heat her red caboose.

SPANK! The strength of the spank meant Addison was sacrificing her hand which was turning bright red.

SPLACK!

SMACK! Julia whimpered

SPANK! I will be good!

CRACK!, went Addison's hand with a purpose and Julia's bottom was really feeling it now!

Julia's bravado was diminishing as the spanks got harder and her bottom turned from pink to red.

The elevator began to move with a jarring jolt Julia and Addison felt in their knees.

Julia let out a cry and reached back to rub her poor assaulted bottom but before her hand made it, she told me to hurry up and pull up my panties and blue jeans, the door was going to open any second.

Patient POV:

Door open! Oh my God! What if someone is waiting to use the elevator up there!

My fingers fumbled with the waistband of the back of panties desperate to hitch them back up before,

DING!

The door open on the top floor which was closed for renovations.

The doors slid open my panties still at half mast and her jean skirt was stuck above her waist. Julia wailed why did I wear such a tight skirt today as she continued unsuccessfully to tug the skirt down over her red beacon of a bottom.

End of Part Two

Will someone see this patient's bright red spanked bare bottom?

Could it be Meredith

Let me know what you think via your comments.


	3. Chapter 3

3, Meredith's Visible Panty Line Consultation.

Disclaimers in Chapter One

Chapter Three

There was an ice cold breeze that blew up her legs and under her short blue jean skirt and cotton panties bringing goose bumps and a welcome coolness to her red blistered bottom.

Staring at Addison and her patient Julia was Meredith. She flicked her shoulder length hair with the back of her hand and gave her fellow doctor a coy smile as she entered the lift.

The doors closed, Dr. Addison flipped the switch once again as soon as the elevator started its descent to the more crowded floors below and she was frowning not at Julia as the patient expected, but her friend Meredith.

Addison's frown had to do with what Meredith had changed into.

Her white pants while loose in the legs were tight at the hips and crotch.

Meredith had a shapely heart-shaped bottom; both butt cheeks were clearly defined and outlined against the thin white fabric of her pants.

"Those pants are so thin that the outline of your white panties below them can be easily seen by men and potential predators."

"Really", she twisted her neck around trying to look at her butt not a care in her mind.

Addison and Meredith's gaze met as Julia stood out of the fray.

Safe from exposure locked inside the stopped elevator Meredith pulled down her pants and white panties to present her bare butt to Addison bending over, stepping back two steps near the center of the car and bending over and grabbing the rail.

Julia stunned at the events unfolding in front of her, had to ask herself. Had Meredith been in an empty stuck elevator before, for a spanking from her colleague Addison?

Addison was satisfied at Meredith's obedience and took her position at the lovely blonde doctor's side.

"Surely you're joking" Meredith said staring at Addison incredulously.

"On something as serious as this," Addison said. "I never joke!"

"That is the most preposterous thing that I have ever heard in my life! Meredith said, putting her hands on her hips in a feeble act of defiance.

"She never expected a spanking for having visible panty lines, but she had not counted on Addison having personal experience from her dad for having a visible panty line. Her father had seen that as an unwanted attention from the boys and could lead to sexual assault.

It was with that frame of reference Meredith now found herself in the elevator with Addison and her already spanked red bottomed patient Julia.

Today Addison was going to use the hand she had recently warmed so effectively on the punished bottom cheeks of her patient Julia. Using a slow circular motion, she rubbed one cheek, then the other. When Meredith relaxed and let out a long sigh of contentment, she landed tow quick spanks.

"Spank! Crack!

One hard one on each proffered butt cheek.

Meredith groaned and tensed her body, waiting for the onslaught of punishing spanks to begin. Instead of stinging swats from Addison's hard hand her fingertips began to rub her flesh again. As Meredith's body responded to the feminine touch, she again relaxed the muscles in her butt. As soon as Addison felt Meredith felt her un tense, she delivered several more sharp spanks to her shapely twin mounds.

"SPANK Crack SPANK Ass Whack Ass Slap CRACK SPANK Ass Pop Crack"

Meredith's bottom began to change shades from white to pink and then red as the spanking continued.

The spanks became harder as Addison reached back with her punishing hand farther and brought it down much harder against Meredith's reddening bottom with a snap of her wrist that delivered the sting and resounded with a "Crack" sound in the elevator that made Julia's blue eyes open in sympathy for her fellow spankee.

"SPANK Crack SPANK Ass Whack Ass Slap CRACK SPANK Ass Pop Crack"

Meredith's cute bottom got redder and stung more until it was the reddest bottom Julia had ever seen and there were even light purple colored bruises on both shapely cheeks.

As the count reached forty five, the buzzer went off in the elevator. Julia jumped a foot in the air. She had so lost herself in her spanking that she had forgotten where they were as she frantically squatted and pulled her panties and white pants up rubbing against her sore cherry red burning bottom with light purple bruises. Julia stared amazed that Addison had managed to do all that damage to Meredith's bottom with just her hand.

Dr. Addison received an emergency page and left as Meredith rubbed her sore bottom and looked over at Julia like a Cheshire cat eying bird prey!

Is Meredith in the mood to punish her captive college coed patient's poor bad study habits and sleep deprivation? Let me know with your comments and story alerts you want to see where this fluid story is going next.


End file.
